pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BUSTED And Bruised
Izzy's POV Ok. So maybe this wouldn't of happened if Phineas and Ferb were a little more careful...but I'm not blaming them! I mean Candace didn't even care her own brother was close to dying. All she cared was that they were finally "busted"! How careless! I mean if I were her I would drop the BUSTED act and help them right away. I mean seriously...... Hyper's POV Allllllll Candace's fault!!!! Is what I say!!! IT'S ALL CANDACE'S FAULT!!!! She shouldv'e been there for them instead of laughing like some idiot!!! I mean they were really hurt!!!! ALLLLL CANDACE'S FAULT! Phineas' POV I don't blame Candace-actually I do..... I mean yeah she should've cared more about us than busting. Is that what she's been talking about the whole time? All I know is that something misfortunate happened. Good thing's....I'm alive... Ferb's POV I'd have to say the same as Phineas. It was Candace's fault. BUSTING BUSTING BUSTING AND JEREMY JEREMY JEREMY is all she cares about. Another one of the many Flynn's I despise. (rolls eyes angrily) Candace's POV What did I do?! Seriously!? All I did IS FINALLY BUST MY ANNOYING BROTHERS!!! Even though they did get hurt.... ~Story~ "Ohhh Stacy I can promise anybody today I will bust the boys......" Candace says into her pink cell-phone. "Candace you say that everyday! I'm one of the many people who think you'll never bust Phin-" Candace cut off Stacy as she zipped to the backyard. Before her stood a series of ziplines. "Hey Candace! Wanna try it out!?" Phineas asked as he strapped on all his protective gear. "Ohoho no! I'm not going on any of your haywire rides!" she screamed. "Actually they're ziplines." Phineas says. "Oh whatever!" Candace says. "Candace? Can you turn on the motor wheelbars for us?" Phineas asks. "No wa-Sure." Candace says. She then walks around the house looking for some sort of switch to turn them on but then she accidentally switches the electic lines on. Suddenly as Phineas jumps on after Ferb ready to roll the eletricity speeds up towards them. "Candace!!! Turn it off!" Phineas shouts. Canadce turns around and notices mom's home. "YES! THEY'RE FINALLY GONNA BE BUSTED!" She cries running after her. Suddenly a ZZAPPP! is heard followed by 2 combined long screams. Then smoke rose from the backyard. Then you hear "PHINEAS! FERB!" "What just happened Candace?" mom asks shakily. "COME ON!" Candace says. Then Isabella runs from the backyard to Candace. "CANDACE! PHINEAS AND FERB JUST GOT ZAPPED BY THE ELETRICITY WIRES! YOU'VE GOTTA HELP THEM!"She cries. "No way! Let mom help them!" Candace says. 'THEY'RE FINALLY BUSTED!" Candace cries. When Candace enters the smoky backyard she finds Phineas and Ferb unconscious on the ground. "Candace dial 911!" mom says to Candace. "OK! OK! Dialing! Sheesh!" Canadace hisses. "Uhh yeah. Hello. My brothers just got eletricuted so can you come over and you know do your thing?" Candace says. "We live at Maple Drive. Yes that's us. Thank you." Canadace says hanging up. "What did they say?" mom asks. "That they'll be there in a couple of minutes." Candace says. ~Later~ The Flynn-Fletcher family(excluding Phineas and Ferb) and others all waited to find out what had happened. A doctor then calls them up. "Well I have to say Mrs.Flynn they came in right on time to save their lives. Just a little paralized for a while since we did have to give them both surgery but it only lasts a day or three. But we might need to keep the younger one,Phineas just a tad longer than the elder one. "Why?" mom asks eyeing her careless daughter as she texts on her cellphone. "Beacause his hits were more powerful than Ferb's and they hit him twice before he fell." she says. "Oh." mom says, "When do we get to see them?" mom asks. "Maybe now. If you'd like." she says. "Yes we'd be delighted to" Linda says. "Follow me then." she says leading the big group to a big room. Phineas lied there sleeping as does Ferb. A faint beeping sound comes from Phineas' heart moniter. Candace is still texting. Isabella silently weeps with Hyper comforting her. As Linda cries too but still eyeing Candace. ~Car-Ride Back Home~ Linda looks into her rearveiw mirror at Candace who isn't texting anymore but just playing with her nails. "Who were you texting?" mom asks. "Oh just evrybody I know." Candace says. "About what?" she asks. "About finally busting Phineas and Ferb!" Candace says cackling. "About what?" mom says squinting her eyes. "About busting the boys!" Candace repeats. "So you care more about busting than that your little brothers are in the hospital?" mom says tension in her voice. "I mean..yeah! I finally busted them! I've been waiting for too long!" Candace says. "CANDACE!" mom scolds her. "WHAT?! WHAT DID I DO?!" Candace asks. "How dare you say you care more about busting than your brothers' life!" mom says glaring through the rear-veiw mirror. "Well I do! Live with it!" Candace says. Suddenly the car stops. "Go ahead Isabella and Hyper this is where you guys live." mom says opening the door for them. "Thank you Mrs.Flynn-Fletcher." Isabella says. "No problem girls." Linda calls back. "Candace as soon as we get inside you are grounded and I want you to think about what you just said." mom says. ~At Home~ "BUT MOM! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Candace screams glaring. "I don't care. Go up to your room now." mom says shaking her head and eaving to her room. "UGH! I HATE YOU!" Candace screams slamming her door. She then lies down on her bed she notices a picture of her,Phineas,and Ferb together she swipes the picture off her desk and to the ground. "I hate you two,too." she mumbles to the picture.Phineas and Ferb...UGH!...Think it was all my fault!...Now...their...now...hu-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! she screamed.''What have I done! she said.''I must call Stacy to fix this mess! Candace said as she pulled out her pink cellphone.''Hello Stacy? she said.Well,well,well is it the girl who-'' Stacy said.Stacy,I'm very sorry I hang up on you and didn't care about Phineas and Ferb getting hurt. to be continued... Category:HyperHearts58's Pages Category:Fanon Works